I Loved You for a Thousand Years: SEQUEL
by strwbrie
Summary: PLEASE READ "I LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS BEFORE READING THIS STORY OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON. THANK YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. / Kagura decides to move on and forget about him. With the help of her friends, she swore that she's going to be a beautiful lady after this and she will find another lover.


**PLEASE READ "I LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS" BEFORE READING THIS STORY OR ELSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON. THANK YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Hello! It's been a while. I hope you guys still know the other fiction of mine, which was entitled, "I Loved You for a Thousand Years" and some reviewers were asking for a sequel. Err, I'm very sorry for late updates, because I also had to handle a few quite things in school. Frankly, I don't think I support this pairing just like before, I don't know. Sorry, I won't be updating the "Make Your Life Less Serious" because I lost my inspiration. But don't worry; I still ship this canon paring. 8)) I'm in a rush, so I don't think this'll be good.

_Oh! And I would like to hire some **Beta Readers**, probably? I cannot go for being a Beta Reader as much as I would like to. My grammar is not perfect at all._

* * *

**Warning:** Wrong grammars, spellings, characters being OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Forever not mine.

* * *

_"Sougo, you really are such an expert making the girls fall for you! I can't believe that China girl would say yes to your proposal!"_

_"Heh, I knew it. It was a nice game, Sougo. You win for this time. But this would be the first and the last time that I'll praise you. Here's the money."_

_"Hijikata-san, don't you have any praises for me instead of that? Besides, it was really easy. To make that stupid glutton woman fall for me. And look, she even does anything for me… like a slave."_

_I heard laughs and snorts after he said that. For me..._

_It was terror. _

_"What was her name again? Bakura?"_

_"It's Kagura, Okita-san. KA-GU-RA. Geez, you don't even know her name."_

_"China suits her more. Just look at her—she's short, only depends on her Yato strength and such. I find Nobume even more attractive than that idiot who believes people easily."_

_I dropped the box of bento on the floor and I felt my tears were coming out._

* * *

Melancholic clouds decided to invade the peaceful sky. It was gloomy, just like on what she looks right now. Her beautiful blue eyes were drowning in the pool of tears and cannot take it anymore but to come out. Little by little, the little rain decided to come down on her, as if to comfort her and help her so that people wouldn't notice that she's crying. Her face became damp, and her hair was a mess.

She won't ever let anyone see her face being helpless. She just cannot accept the fact that she became an idiot for that guy—no, he wasn't a guy.

He's a monster.

He, Okita Sougo, cannot even remember her name?

The sadist.. Doesn't love her?

Not that she cared, though, but being played by another person as if you're a toy and treat you like being useless at all times.

She can't forgive him.

She won't.

* * *

Their teacher, and Kagura's second father, Sakata Gintoki, saw her running out of the building at that time and because of his father-must-come-and-comfort-his-baby instinct, he decided to run after her. He then brought a large parasol with him before going out the room.

Footsteps and his hard breathing can be heard through the corridors. He was in a very good timing, he said to himself. He wasn't wrong..

Kagura was crying. Her slim body was shaking in the rain, and her clothes are getting together with her translucent skin because of the rain. The red-head looked at him with courage, and then she hugged him tight like a teddy bear whenever a girl cries. Yes, she's a girl that could break, fragile and should be protected like other women in shoujo mangas..

"Kagura," the sugar freak murmured softly, "what happened? Don't tell me shit your pants…"

And because of that, he received a punch in his stomach as a response. "O-oi.. Wait a second, we're getting wet.."

Slowly, he opened the large parasol to shield them from the tiny drops coming from the little rain.

"G-Gin-chan…" she sniffed, "he lied.."

He lied, she said.

Gintoki knew that Kagura had a relationship with the sadist guy, and believe it or not, he allowed them to go out together, since Kagura insisted to have her first date in her whole life. He even asked Souichiro if he had all the money in the universe to feed her. Instead, he just received his well-known smirk.

"'He'?.. You mean—"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME! AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS FACE!

I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HIS VOICE! I WANT THOSE MEMORIES OF US BE ERASED IN MY MIND!"

"I.. I HATE HIM!"

The silver-haired male decided to keep quiet and let her rant on about how she found out that she was only used for such gamble, on how she dreamed of having a family with him, on how sweet he was in his own sadistic ways, until he became the monster who made her perfect blue eyes red and make the tears come out. Kagura buried her face in his arms, feeling safe and warm with her "dad".

Gintoki sighed and ruffled her hair as if saying 'it's going to be alright'.

He may be calm in the outside, but inside him, he wanted to crush, burn, and slice or shoot the mighty Okita Bakaiser Sougo in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gintoki's "office"..

"Go home, Kagura. I got something else to do today," the teacher ordered while reading his brand new Shonen Jump.

"Why?" the red-head answered, drying her hair with a clean towel after changing her clothes from the rain just a while ago.

"I have something important to do today."

* * *

"What did you call me for, Danna?"

The very well-known Okita Sougo is here now. His hand fished a piece of his favorite gum in his pocket and slowly, opened it.

"You should know the consequences, Okita-kun."

Okita paused in opening his gum, because, well, everyone knows that when Danna is serious, he calls the person by his or her name. Instead of panicking, he smirked and let the gum slid through inside his mouth and chewed it, as if he was ranked higher than the anime's main character.

"Ah, you found out?"

Sakata Gintoki's face narrowed, "So what? You're not going to say sorry? AT ALL?"

Okita snickered when he heard the word 'sorry.' "Heh.~ Why do I need to apologize to a stupid wo—oops, I meant, GUY—"

And before he could even finish his sentence (even with a period), he found himself above the ground, being carried by the silver-haired man with his one hand using Okita's collar. The man beside him was really furious about this, he mused.

But what can he do? This is his work, so even you have **feelings** to a certain person in particular…

"You bastard," Gintoki hissed, "I'll be taking Kagura away from you. **Literally.** In that way, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't be hurt from the likes of you!"

* * *

What just happened? 8D SORRYSORRYSORRY IT'S TOO FAST, I KNOW my English is drying so I can't find the words to fit in, especially when in a rush and the story was very short. I don't think I even improved a bit after 5 months? 8C But still, I hope you guys will continue to support this story and the couple! 8D _Please check out my profile if you wanna follow on Twitter, Tumblr, or anything? Let's be friends! 8D Sorry if I reply late._

Have a nice day and don't forget to leave a review. 8))

-Strawberry


End file.
